


Methuselahs

by Prochytes



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An account of blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methuselahs

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Torchwood 4x10 “The Blood Line”, and for Doctor Who “The End of the World”, “Gridlock”, and “Last of the Time Lords”. Originally posted on LJ in 2011.

The Time Lord missed the point, of course.    
   
They never knew why he accepted the invitation to Platform One. He wanted to watch the void ransack that old planet’s core as he might once have rifled through a perp’s effects. To know for sure, at last, that no one else would have to endure his Blessing.  
   
“The Face of Boe” was another’s title. But you learned early on that stealing a name was _de rigueur_ , once you contracted immortality.  
   
“ _You_ are not alone.” The Doctor did not spot the emphasis.  
   
Now again, after so long, Rex knew Jack Harkness was.  
   
FINIS  



End file.
